


The Trope Known As "The Chat"

by Reed_Zone_Alert (Eliza_Reed)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Chat-Based Fic, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Weird Fluff, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Reed/pseuds/Reed_Zone_Alert
Summary: Abed decides to make a chat for somewhat obvious reasons. Weirdness then ensues.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Trope Known As "The Chat"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chat fic, so... no flames, 'kay? Thanks! 😸😸😸😸

_ WEEK 1 _

Day 1

**Chat Members**

_InspectorSpaceTime~_ Abed Nadir

_InspectorSpaceTime_ has added

 _TheConstable~_ Troy Barnes

 _PerryArgumentative~_ Britta Perry

 _WingingIt~_ Jeff Winger

 _TheDescendant~_ Annie Edison

_Dean-gerous~_ The Dean

 _Sweetn'Sour~_ Shirley Bennett

 _TheOldGuy~_ Pierce Hawthorne

 _WannabeProfessor~_ Ben Chang

_InspectorSpaceTime_ has logged off the chat

 _PerryArgumentative_ has logged onto the chat

**PerryArgumentative:** I am NOT argumentative!

_TheOldGuy_ has logged onto the chat

**TheOldGuy:** Fimsllt, I'm mot lrdt out

 **PerryArgumentative:** I-

 **TheOldGuy:** Of aimerging

 **PerryArgumentative:** ...

 **TheOldGuy:** Wgst?

 **PerryArgumentative:** Pierce?? Is that you?

 **TheOldGuy:** Yrs

 **PerryArgumentative:** Can't say I'm surprised-

_Dean-gerous_ has logged onto the chat

**Dean-gerous:** YES- best username ON THIS CAMPUS!!!

_WingingIt_ has logged onto the chat

**Dean-gerous:** Jeffrey! :)

_WingingIt_ has logged off the chat

**Dean-gerous:** :(

 **PerryArgumentative:** Lol

 **Dean-gerous:** This isn't funny-

 **TheOldGuy:** Uea, ir id

 **PerryArgumentative:** Pierce. You have THe worst case of typos this world has ever seen.

 **Dean-gerous:** This coming from the student who, apparently, has NEVER HEARD OF CAPS LOCK.

 **PerryArgumentative:** Excuse me?!

 **TheOldGuy:** Wgsr vaos lonk

 **Dean-gerous:** Oml- I'm OUT.

_Dean-gerous_ has logged off the chat

**PerryArgumentative:** :/

 **TheOldGuy:** Whsr is tgsr 

**PerryArgumentative:** .................

................

................

_PerryArgumentative_ has logged off the chat

**TheOldGuy:** hwlko? Anuume rhwre

_TheOldGuy_ has logged off the chat

Day 2

_WannabeProfessor_ has logged onto the chat

**WannabeProfessor:** Wth is my username "WannabeProfessor"????

 _WannabeProfessor_ has changed their name to _Amaz-chang_

 **Amaz-chang:** MUCH better.

_Amaz-chang_ has logged off the chat

Day 3

_InspectorSpaceTime_ has logged onto the chat

 _TheConstable_ has logged onto the chat

**InspectorSpaceTime:** Troy and Abed-

 **TheC** **onstable:** \- In the morning! :)

 **InspectorSpaceTime:** Cool. Cool cool cool.

_TheConstable_ has logged off the chat

 _InspectorSpaceTime_ has logged off the chat

Day 4

_TheDescendant_ has logged onto the chat

**TheDescendant:** First off, this place is D E A D-

 **TheDescendant:** Second, my username makes NO sense.

_TheDescendant_ has changed their name to _Milady_

 _TheOldGuy_ has logged onto the chat

**TheOldGuy:** Wgsr"s goomg om

 **Milady:** I-

_Dean-gerous_ has logged onto the chat

**Dean-gerous:** Not this again-

 **TheOldGuy:** Heu!

 **Milady:** Where's everyone else?

 **Dean-gerous:** Idk. Idc.

 **Milady:** Wow. Someone's in a mood.

 **Dean-gerous:** Someone broke into the campus garden sometime last night and BRUTALLY MURDERED my poor petunias-

 **Milady:** We have a garden?

 **Dean-gerous:** Y E S-

 **TheOldGuy:** Drstbirms dof ir

 **Milady:** Pierce- STOP IT.

 **TheOldGuy:** ;(

_TheOldGuy_ has logged off the chat

**Dean-gerous:** Someone needs to teach that man how to type.

_WingingIt_ has logged onto the chat

**Dean-gerous:** I nominate Jeffrey!

_WingingIt_ has logged off the chat

**Dean-gerous:** :( Jeffrey! Come back-

 **Dean-gerous:** @WingingIt

 **Dean-gerous:** @WingingIt @WingingIt @WingingIt @WingingIt @WingingIt@WingingIt 

**Milady:** :0

_WingingIt_ has logged onto the chat

**WingingIt:** STOP SPAMMING ME!!!!

 **Dean-gerous:** N O.

 **WingingIt:** D E A N-

 **Dean-gerous:** J E F F E R Y- YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE.

 **Milady:** :/ Imma just disappear now-

_Milady_ has logged off the chat

**WingingIt:** Now look what you've done!

 **Dean-gerous:** Shut up Jeffrey.

_Dean-gerous_ has logged off the chat

**WingingIt:** .....

_WingingIt_ has logged off the chat


End file.
